IQuit iCarly
iQuit iCarly is the 8th-9th episode of the third season of iCarly and the 58th and 59th episode overall. It is an hour long special. Plot After agreeing to help a pair of comedians make a video, Carly and Sam tired talking some senses into the comedians when they began to fight along with them ending their friendship: Carly talks Dave while Sam talks to Fleck. While talking to them, Carly and Sam realize that they can each relate to them because of their personality as they both agree that one is better off without the other. Carly and Sam tell each other that talking to them didn't go so well, but deep down it got them to question their own friendship. Sam tells Carly that Fleck is cool one, thinking Fleck is right, but Carly asks Sam that the work Dave does to make their videos happen meant nothing. Sam realized that Carly was trying to make a point which she denied but did tell her that she can realted to Dave's frustrations, thinking Dave is right. Carly thinks that it would be nice if Sam showed appreciation for the work she does to make iCarly happen, believeing she dosen't appreciate any of it at all. Sam then proceeds to telling Carly she already named the show (iCarly) after herself. Carly asks if she wants to change to iSam who is lazy to show for resheral for most of the time. Sam asks if their more to get off her chest then Carly tells her that she didn't get alot out of her chest as well. Sam asks Carly if she meant everything she said then she dosen't get why she wanted to be friends with her along with Carly saying right back at ya as Sam leaves the appartment, thus getting the girls into a fight along with them ending their friendship. When they have another argument at the Groovy Smoothie, Carly says she can do iCarly without Sam, and bans Sam from her house. As the main iCarly trio plot continues, Carly and Sam are separated and they do iCarly through "dual location webcasting." The web cast is awful due to the radios poor reception and the girls' unenthusiastic response to their scripted sketch. With this plan not working Carly decides to end iCarly and Sam is ok with it. In school, Carly and Sam continue to disagree, even putting Freddie in the middle of their argument in an attempt to gain leverage over the other. The climax of this episode involves the girls again fighting over who should first use the reserved spots outside the Bushwell Plaza building, they shared the same idea to make a video on a window washer's platform. After Sam accidentally hits a button to lower the scaffold, it breaks unexpectedly, and Carly slips off, forcing her to grab onto a pole for dear life. The girls put their differences aside, and Sam saves Carly from falling to her death. When Spencer arrives on the scene, he drops the rope, inadvertently knocking Sam over and almost falling off the scaffold. Carly pulls her up, they tie themselves together, and are pulled up by Spencer, Freddie, Fleck and Dave. The girls, realizing what could've happened, cry about their mistake and they immediately become friends again. Fleck and Dave do the same, and Freddie and Spencer hugged as well. Then, with iCarly back together they contiuned to do the show as the iCarly trio, with Fleck, Dave, Spencer and Gibby, make a fake-horror trailer for a hurricane disaster movie called, "The Blowing." Subplot Spencer becomes obsessed with winning a boat, but is unable to find a holding place for it after he wins it. He decides to keep it in a parking lot, and Gibby asks to join him on his new boat. Soon, a man voices his displeasure with these conditions, as the boat takes up his parking space, and he enlists the aid of his baseball team, the Pirates, to kick Spencer and Gibby out of the boat. They party on Spencer's boat, and he plots revenge on them, using watermelons and a giant slingshot. With Gibby's help, Spencer is successful in driving the Pirates out of his boat so that he can reclaim it. Trivia *During the webshow and Carly and Sam's fight, when Carly has had enough, she says she wants to "end it", meaning end iCarly (Freddie thinks she just means end the webshow). Freddie responds by saying, "Come on, you guys have never stopped in the middle of a webshow before." However, when Carly and Sam were fighting before in iDon't Want to Fight and doing a web show, Sam walks out and Carly follows, so they have actually stopped in the middle of a web show before. *While various episodes feature the characters in peril to a certain extent,'' this is the first episode that has any character in a near-death experience, not counting the episode, iWanna Stay With Spencer, with Spencer's fan of hammers (depending on the angle of the hammer flying, it might have just severely injured Carly). The second is iSaved Your Life, although Freddie's injury was not shown on screen. *It unknown whether Spencer kept the boat or not. *In reality, the platform would've collapsed completely before Spencer had time to pull them up. Carly and Sam were extremely lucky. *Spencer calling the baseball players "Pirates" is a reference to the Pittsburgh Pirates. *The pink outfit that Carly wears in this episode is the same one she wore in the season three opening credits. *According to Dan Schneider's Twitter, this episode was previously called "iFleck & Dave". The name is used in scheduling on the Nickelodeon Website for unknown reasons. *Two other alternate titles were, "iDiscover Fleck & Dave" and "iSplit Up". *This is the second TV movie, after iGo To Japan'' to have more than one villain (The Pirates, who are considered to be the movie's antagonists). *While on-set preparing, Dan Schneider and Jerry Trainor pulled a prank on Miranda Cosgrove; it can be seen on Schneider's YouTube channel, DanWarp. *During the trailer for The Blowing, the fire alarm can be heard in a brief scene and sounds the same as in iWanna Stay With Spencer. *The newspaper hitting Miranda Cosgrove in the face during "The Blowing" was an accident; a blooper in iBloop shows her breaking down laughing afterwards. However, the scene was realistic enough for the editors to keep it in. *The episode premiered to 8.85 million viewers, making it Nickelodeon's biggest audience of 2009. The 11 AM repeat the following day had 4.39 million viewers, and the 7 PM repeat that same night had 4.59 million. *This is the most viewed iCarly hour long special. *In the episode, the show that Spencer is watching asks something about Joe Catania, who is the producer of iCarly. *"Fleck" is the nickname of Matt Fleckenstein, one of the iCarly writers backstage. *Carly, Sam, and Freddie all cry in this episode. *The episode features a large Cam friendship plot. *There are two scenes from this episode that didn't make it in the final script. The scenes were shown in the promos, but were cut from the final script: **A group of girls at school walk up to Carly and Sam. One of the girls asks, "Are you really not doing iCarly anymore?", and Carly responds, "No, we're not." Then the girl screams to the other girls, "I told you guys it was true!" **Freddie was asked by Carly and Sam whose side he is on. Freddie couldn't decide, so he randomly said, "Oh look, a freckle on my wrist!" to change the subject. *This was the 60th episode of iCarly. Since most Nickelodeon sitcoms usually last around 60 episodes and this episode was an hour long and dealt with the Cam Friendship, many fans believe this would have made a reasonable series finale. * Sam claims that Carly named the webshow after herself, though actually Freddie was the one that thought of the name in iPilot, and Sam was there when he came up with it. Goofs *While Carly, Sam, Fleck and Dave are sitting in the Groovy Smoothie and T-Bo is explaining he put jalapeño juice in the smoothies, we see another waiter place two '''glasses of water on the table then walk away - yet in the next shot all four are holding glasses of water. *In another scene in the Groovy Smoothie, when Carly, Freddie and Dave are discussing ideas for the iShorts competition, Sam and Fleck arrive and sit at a separate table - as they are sitting down there are clearly no muffins on their table, but after the next cut back to Carly, Freddie and Sam, in the background one muffin can be seen sitting on the table in front of Fleck, then after a cut back to Sam and Fleck there are two muffins on the table - yet no-one delivered muffins to their table. *When Spencer and the others are pulling Carly and Sam back to safety, Fleck's video camera changes direction numerously (It first faces the windowsill, then the elevator, then the hallway). *When Freddie goes, "That's not fun!", you see that he's rubbing his hands together in pain. Then in the next shot, you see that his hands are straight again and he's not rubbing them. *Carly points out that Sam doesn't show up for iCarly rehearsals most of the time, but she always comes (usually late, but nonetheless), unless she wasn't available. *It is unknown why Gibby did not go up to help Spencer pull Carly and Sam from the window cleaning elevator. Gallery '''View the Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Carly: I know you're upset, but hedge clippers are never the answers. Sam: Well... Carly: Never the answer! Freddie: giggling Is that a birthmark on your butt? Spencer: DON'T LOOK AT IT! Freddie: away with a grin on his face Carly: '''I'm down, I'm cool, I'm jiggly. '''Sam: T-BO!!! T-Bo: smoothie; angrily What?! Sam: We want a table as far away from them as possible. Carly and Dave T-Bo: angry Have I ever cared where you sit?! T-Bo: Sam insults him ''I happen to be a doctor of smoothieology! '''Dave': hit with a muffin Ow! Fleck threw a muffin at me! Carly: Hey, no throwing muffins!... hit with a muffin by Sam Ow! Sam! Sam: It slipped! Dave: You got a cranberry on your nose. Carly: the cranberry, folds her arms, and grabs a muffin and attempts to hit Sam, but it hits an elderly lady Elderly Woman: Ahhhh! Carly: shocked I'm so sorry! Sam: I accept your apology. Carly: It wasn't for you, it was for the lady I muffined! Spencer and Gibby are in the boat: Gibby: Sorry! I squeezed the nozzle too hard. Spencer: You're supposed to be making a light ocean spray! That felt like a whale peed in my face! Sam: I have as much right to Freddie as you do! Carly: No you do not! Freddie loves me! Carly: 'You can't buy Freddie's love!! (takes money out of her bag) Here's $20! '''Freddie: '''Okay, I can't take this! (walks out) '''Carly: '''Oh, it's okay... '''Sam: '''She doesn't mean to hurt you. '''Freddie: '(stops, looks at Carly and Sam, almost crying) I just want things to be the way they were!! (continues walking) 'Sam: '(to Carly) See what you did?! 'Carly: '''You're a monster!! and Sam slams their lockers shut simultaneously and walks out in the same direction ''bar falls from the top of Bushwell Plaza and lands on the floor near Gibby and Spencer 'Gibby: '''What was that? '''Spencer: '''A very large bird...who likes peanuts...and nougat? ''Carly is dangling off the window washer's platform '''Sam: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Why on Earth would I let go?! Gibby and Spencer have defeated the players Gibby: Carly's screams Hey? What's going on over there? Spencer: ''telescope and sees Carly dangling'' I dunno; it's... AHHH! rope and runs away to help her Gibby:up watermelon slice and begins to eat it Sha-boom! Freddie: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Okay! But can you guys give me any other advice?! Spencer: Carly! Don't let go! Carly: Yeah, we're pretty much on the same page! Dave: Carly ''There's a wind coming '''Carly': A wind? Dave: A strong wind Carly: Stronger than this? in his face Dave: Oh yes! from everyone Sam: Fleck ''How do we save ourselves from the wind? '''Fleck': We don't screams Sam: How can we survive? Fleck: We can't screams '' '''Sam': Will we have time to make this movie? Fleck: We won't. Narrator: No one can save you! Gibby:'' yells'' WHAT'S HAPPENING?! flies off AHHHHHHHHH! Dave: at Fleck WHERE'S MY OINTMENT? Fleck: back I DON'T KNOW! Narrator: Not even your pasta is safe? blows onto Freddie's face Freddie: screams Sam: Tell me the name! Dave: edited lower You don't wanna know! Carly: like TELL ME THE NAME OF THIS WIND! Fleck: They call it, "the blowing" from everyone again Narrator: The blowing. Coming soon Carly: yells ''THIS WIND BLOWS! ''blows on her face ''AHH! '''Sam, Carly, Fleck and Dave': a blowing sound. Sam Presses her remote and the show ends Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's blog: ''iAm Obsessed with Contests'' 308 308 308 308 308 308 08 308 308 308